


Confidential Talk

by dedlit



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Dubious Consent, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedlit/pseuds/dedlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary plans a special evening...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidential Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad!

London,  
evening,  
at Mary and John Watsons apartment;

I watch my husband beside me who shifts uncomfortable on our couch. Sitting in one of the big arm-chairs Holmes gives me a smug grin. Oh yeah, I knew that sooner or later he would challenge me on -that- special part of my relationship with John. To listen to the great master mind who talks in a rather unspectacular way about my sex life was.... strange and somehow amusing. 

After Holmes ends his “I know everything about everyone and especially about you”-speech, I lean back and chuckle softly. My husband stares at me as if I’m completely insane. The first times we met, Holmes insults cut deep, but now, that I know him better, I meet his eyes challenging. The instant our glances meet he knows that I’m not stupid and that I will go through with “the plot”.  
Yes, I’ve always seen the way he looks at my husband, though at first I couldn’t quite categorise it, but after our little chat a little while ago… well, now…. now I’m sure!

He wants what I have…

… and I have decided that I’ll give him what he desires, but only because I know John will always be mine alone wherever else we go outside this walls.  
And I admit that my curiosity and my little sadistic side made this decision rather easy.  
In a chatty way I speak to the great detective in the chair. “Well, usually I would tell every other person that this is none of their business, but you are a dear friend, it would be rather rude if I wouldn’t grand your…. ‘hidden wish’…” I pause, “… to join us.”

John seems to get back in this universe, because he jumps up. “Mary, I….”, he glares first at me, then at Holmes, “Get out of here!!!”  
I love it - my husband always has the tendency to get fast angry when Holmes is somehow involved.

“My dear Watson, if your wife wishes me to join you… how could I not?” I watch him while he speaks and give him with a nod my permission and whatever John wants to reply is absorbed by lips pressed against his. With delight I watch my husband struggle against the tight grip of the other man. I lean back and watch the show… and it is quite one.  
John is in a blink of an eye on the ground yelling at Holmes to let him go, but I know my husband oh so well. He loves it, the way he is forced to give up control, to behave in a submissive way. He lies by my feet panting from the struggling and looks up at me. I exchange one last look with Holmes, to be sure, that HE is going to do this properly, then I crouch down on the floor beside my husband.  
“You know with which word you can end it, don’t you?” John flushes and finally recognizes that I had planned this for him. That I probably had a short chat with our friend about that little fantasy I once forced him to tell me. “Now be a good boy and behave properly.”  
One second I truly thought that he would deny me, but when he slightly nods I knew I have won…. again. 

I sit back on the couch and beckon Holmes to come over. He let my husband go and sits behind me on the settee, hands on my shoulders. He began kissing my neck while I watch John whose breath shudders at the sight before him.  
“You are allowed to join us, darling.”, he crawls to my legs and started to pull of my shoes, after he has done that, he looked at me uncertain how much he was allowed to do. I let him lick my calves and then I feel Holmes growing harder against my back and smile.

“Clothes off John!” I command him and with an uneasy look at Holmes he starts to undress himself. He just loosed his tie when Holmes jumps up and rips vest and shirt open at once pulls it fast off my husband who just yelps. Holmes steps behind him and makes a show of pinching his nipples and playing with the buttons of the trousers till those are open.  
With a quick shove Johns on me and he hugs me tight while Holmes got rid of trousers, socks, shoes. John slides back to the ground and I lean down to give him a kiss and thoughtful as I am, I place, with a quick skilful move, a cockring around his prick. A wonderful thing I’ve gotten from a dear friend of mine.  
“John - turn around.” He does. Still on his knees, he must be quite a sight for Holmes who watches him from above, one hand kindly stroking through the hair of my darling. “You know what to do, don’t you John?” I whisper in his ear.

With shaking hands he reaches up and opens the trousers of the man standing before him, unconsciously licking his lips. Holmes groans loud, when Johns tongue meets the erection before him. I know that John has never done this before, and probably will never do it to another man. Not because he will be faithful to me till he dies, but because he usually doesn’t desire men, except this one. 

He licks and sucks experimentally here and there until Holmes has enough and grabs his head to do the job properly.  
I watch the way John tries to get enough air, while his cock further hardens. 

I fish a bottle of special oriental oil out of my dress and pour some on my fingers. The moment I lean down Holmes pace slowed down and he withdraw. My husband pants heavy and right know he looks so damn fuckable, the flushed cheeks, the swollen lips … those eyes. 

I always loved John’s eyes. 

I lean against his back and whisper in his ear. “Over my lap!” He is still catching his breath while he crawls over my lap, his erection pressing in my tight. Holmes sits down on the floor beside the couch, so John could watch him. Trousers still open he made a show of touching his own erection. Narcissism always was one of Holmes strong sides.  
When John glances away, I smack him hard on his ass. “Watch him John and don’t dare and look away.” My soft voice has a cruel touch but he does as he is told. 

Holmes catches his mouth while his hand strokes himself in a lazy rhythm. John’s eyes always open.  
Time for me to get a little more active. When I smacked John some oil was already on his arse. First I touch him lightly and strike him soft so he had the chance to calm down a little bit. He relaxes slightly and my hands part his buttocks. My finger slowly circles his anus until he wriggles in excitement, his moans hushed by Holmes kisses. Without any warning I push two fingers in.  
He rips away from Holmes mouth and cries out, shoving his butt so my fingers will get in as much as possible. I know that he would have started to fuck himself on them, if Holmes hadn’t suddenly was at John’s back and locked his legs to the couch. I withdraw my fingers slowly and I watch John crying with want and embarrassment, because he only got harder during this encounter. I lean back and stroke his slumped form until he calms down a little bit.

“Lift that nice ass of yours Watson, or I’ll go away.” I smile at Holmes who finally decided to take over the lead again. 

To my surprise John did exactly that after a short moment. I watch Holmes who licks the inside of his tights until he shivers violently, then slowly licks up until…. a long lick from balls to anus and John’s nearly screaming, biting his own arm, to prevent himself from that. Holmes had managed to slick up his fingers with some of the oil and inserts one. John trusts hard against it and Holmes to my curiosity withdraws the finger instantly.  
“You will hold still, if you move, I’ll make out with your wife… of whom I’m lately rather fond of” he gives me a wink, “and leave you alone!” Definitely a surprise. Holmes knows what he is doing. John keeps motionless when the finger was again pressing in. The only thing which betrays him is the constant shivers of his body.

During the time Holmes fucks my husband slow with now three fingers, I pet John’s hair. He sometimes can’t prevent himself form whimpering, so I let him suck my fingers. His face is pure pleasure to me, pupils dilated, ruffled hair and this wonderful tongue which licks and sucks my fingers.  
His body slightly shifts every time Holmes thrusts his fingers back in and I know that he would have come a long time ago if I hadn’t placed that special item around him. It must hurt him now and my cruel self appears as I whisper in his ear.

“John, my dear, you are such an unfaithful husband. Look at yourself, getting fucked by fingers which aren’t belonging to your wife. Tell me how it feels….”, Holmes manages in this exact moment to thrust his fingers up to THAT spot inside my darling. John lets out a silent shout and shivers so violently I have to hush him.  
“Tell me John…”  
“I…ah…I…”, he moans when Holmes again withdraws slowly and pushes hard back into him.

“If you tell her doctor, I might give you the real thing!” I smile at Holmes and have to admit that I underestimated the man. I lean forward as does Holmes and I kiss him. That wasn’t planned but the kiss is soft ever so slowly turning to wet and messy, my hand still in Johns hair I recognise how he stops shivering and listens intense. I always thought that it was a bad idea to bring Holmes in our bed (or rather settee in this case) but I have to admit, that I am really not jealous in any way. It’s more that I can’t wait to watch Holmes while he fucks my husband in oblivion.

John’s low raspy voice brings me back. “I…I lo…”  
“Yes Watson?” Holmes pushes his fingers in again and John lifts himself as high as possible.  
“I love it… the way… the way your fingers… and Mary… love her so much, I just… I can’t…”, I see a few tears streaming over his face. “Please!!!”  
Holmes withdraws his fingers completely and I have to hold John down with my hand on his neck, because he bucks up violently.

“Please what?... Tell me Watson!!!”, Holmes demand was rigid.  
“Please do me… fuck me, please, please… please.”, he whimpers with desperation.  
Holmes sits back and I immediately understand. “John my dear…” I lift him up by his chin and kiss him deep, then I shove him lightly back and he awkwardly lands in Holmes arms who grabs his tights and parts them, so John is nearly sitting over his lap, face to face. Holmes erection is centimetres away from where he wants it to be. He grabs John’s neck and pulls him down to kiss him one time and then slowly guides him down on his throbbing member. The flush on Johns face is so delicate, his lips so red and salvia dropping slowly down his jaw from our kisses. Mouth open and eyes closed he slowly slides down on Holmes cock. With Holmes strength it was easy to lift John up and let him sink down again. 

“Ride me Watson.”, he breaths in the ear of my husband, who obeys instantly. Lifting himself up and down, first slow, then faster and faster. I watch with fascination how his face moves with pleasure every time he manages to hit THAT spot. Panting with exhaustion Holmes finally takes pity and starts to thrust up. Fast. “Look at me Watson.” John hardly gets his eyes open, full of tears. Want, need, frustration, lust, passion, humiliation, I love his eyes so much and he finally can’t cover his loud cries any more. I lean unnoticed forward and open the cockring in one swift motion. Only two thrusts later John comes all over Holmes expensive clothes, screaming so loud I fear the neighbours might have heard. He slumps down completely worn out or unconscious I really can’t tell and Holmes thrusts a few more times hard into him to follow.

Lying in each other arms they make a perfect picture. 

I pour myself a cup of tea, though the tea is cold and sip it while I watch Holmes getting slowly down from his orgasm and back on planet earth. 

I get up and fetch the dressing gown of my husband. Like the loving wife I am, I cover his back and place a kiss at his temple. Holmes already fully recovered smiles at me and gives me a thankful nod. My husband seems barely aware of his surrounding and Holmes lifts him easily. 

I open the door to our bedroom and he lies my husband down on the large bed, where John immediately falls asleep.  
Both of us tiptoe back into the living room and he gently closes the door behind us.  
“Thank you Mary, I…”, I cut him off. “No, I thank you. John needs this, even though he will never say so.” I give Holmes a light kiss on his cheek.  
“Well then I will bid you farewell.” He turns to the door, but I grab his arm. A soft smile on my lips I gesture to his still open trousers. With a slight twitch of his mouth … it could have been embarrassment - he wants to close them but my hands get hold of his.  
“Stay.”

He looks stunned and my smile grows softer.  
“Please.” 

He slowly undresses and let his clothes fall down right beside him then he leans forward and gives me another breathtaking kiss. My hands rest on his shoulders and he unclasps my dress. I let it carelessly fall down. Beneath it I’m naked I open my hair with a few grips and let it fall down. I nod to the bedroom and he gives me a smile. We go back in and slide in the bed every one of us taking one side of John who managed to get rid of the dressing gown during sleep.  
I softly place the blanket over us and cuddle into the arms of my husband, while Holmes spoons himself around Johns back. Holmes and I exchange a last knowing look.  
Then sleep finally takes over.

THE END


End file.
